DRABBLE - Sueño
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del Drabble "Dream" de "Kikuoka Almond"] Yuuichiro a veces se imagina a sí mismo creciendo, junto con Akane [AKAYUU] Yuuichiro x Akane [Semi-A/U]


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este Drabble, sino de la usuaria " **Kikuoka Almond** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Aclaro que mi versión predilecta para el ' **AKAYUU** ' ( **Yuuichiro** x **Akane** ) es la fraternal, BROTP; y que mi OTP, como ya muchos saben, es ' **YUUMITSU** ' ( **Yuuichiro** x **Mitsuba** ) Pero tampoco me cierro a la idea de shippearlos, se habrían visto tan lindos… ¿¡Por qué cadajo tenías que hacer que ella muriera, Takaya Kagami!? ¿¡Por qué!? **(?)** ¡Ehem, ehem! Aviso que en este escrito se deja a libre interpretación si Akane realmente murió a manos de Ferid o no ( **es decir, si al igual que Mika, pudo sobrevivir de alguna manera, no necesariamente por convertirse en vampiro** ) y veremos a un Yuu muy nostálgico respecto a esa idea. No es que de ganas de llorar, pero sí es un tanto melancólico; así que no me responsabilizo si alguien queda cuando menos con un nudito en la garganta **QAQ** ~.~_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[DRABBLE]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Sueño"_**

 ** _(Dream)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Yuuichiro x Akane-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " Kikuoka Almond"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Casi todos los soldados del ' _Ejército demonio imperial japonés_ ' pertenecientes al ' _Escuadrón demonio de la luna_ ' sabían que la "familia" de Yuu fue asesinada por un _vampiro_ hace cuatro años.

.

Para aquellos que lo escucharon primero de forma espontánea, definitivamente pusieron una cara triste, también una expresión de condolencia que él vislumbraba con demasiada frecuencia. Al principio él se echó a llorar, apretando los puños, gritando sobre su ambición de matar a los _vampiros_. Pero poco a poco, fue aprendiendo a responder a ello con una pequeña sonrisa. La mayoría de ellos decían que fue una mera formalidad. Por otra parte, el peli-negro no era el único con un pasado sombrío. Muchos de sus compañeros compartieron un destino similar; si sus familias no murieron a manos de los _vampiros,_ se suponía que fue a causa de los 'jinetes', o incluso por el virus apocalíptico.

.

Yuu no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Sin embargo, tampoco sabían lo que sentía.

Además, también aprendió a sobrellevarlo.

Aún así, todavía parecía doloroso.

.

Casi todas las noches, cuando Yuu estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos: la sombra de la escena del crimen de su familia se repetía… mientras él se sentaba en silencio, impotente. Más tarde, el chico gritaba en su sueño, maldiciendo la debilidad por la que no pudo hacer nada por ellos, y después de unas horas se dormía llorando. También había ocasiones en que el ardor quemaba sus ojos celosos cuando veía a otros soldados riendo entre sí, con sus amigos o con sus familias. Por eso mismo parecía que el mundo no era justo para él, y… ¿por qué debió perder a los miembros de su familia adoptiva, justo cuando comenzó a _"amarlos"_?

.

No pocas veces, cuando Yuu tenía los ojos cerrados, él imaginaba algo un tanto anhelante.

Lejano, muy lejano. Tan lejano que ni siquiera podía alcanzarlo.

Hyakuya Yuuichiro siempre pensó qué habría pasado si él hubiera nacido en otro mundo.

.

Ya fuese en el futuro, cuando aquella guerra terminara; o en el pasado, mucho antes de que todo comenzara. Yuu podía imaginarse creciendo con los niños del orfanato Hyakuya. Pasando la adolescencia todos juntos, tal vez haciéndoles unas cuantas travesuras a los profesores. Aunque en última instancia, siendo castigado, pero Yuu se reiría, limpiando con un trapo el pasillo de la escuela alegremente. Mika sonriendo a su lado y Akane comentando sobre lo estúpido de sus acciones.

 _._

 _Akane._

 _Akane._

Hyakuya… _Akane._

.

Yuu lo pudo ver. La chica, la que por mucho era la más madura de los tres. Ojos y cabellera marrón, creciendo hasta ser más larga que antes, las líneas de su rostro cada vez más maduras, y la belleza que desprendía cuando vestía el mismo uniforme que ellos. Al igual que Mika siendo ciertamente popular; el presidente del consejo era la posición adecuada para el rubio. Luego, durante el verano, Yuuichiro y Akane irían al festival. Él estaría con su Yukata, alabándola por la gracia con que ella lucía su Kimono. Luego, cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaran a ser puestos en marcha, ambos se sentarían cada vez más cerca, más cerca, acercando sus labios hasta tocarse… y Yuu le permitiría a la chica volver a robarle el corazón. Una y otra vez.

.

Entonces, después de eso…

.

 _—¡Ven aquí, Asuramaru!_

.

Las ondas oscuras danzaron a través del aire. No menos de un segundo después, el jinete delante de él inmediatamente se dividió en dos. La lluvia de sangre salpicaba arriba de la hoja de la espada… la cual mantenía levantada, reflejando vagamente su opacada mirada esmeralda.

.

Yuu envainó la espada. Sin decir nada, se marchó del lugar.

 ** _"_** _Si sigues con vida_ _…_ ** _"_**

Mientras se perdía en ese pensamiento, en parte _sueño_ , lleno de nostalgia…

 ** _"_** _Vas a convertirte en una chica muy hermosa_ _…_ ** _"_**

.

 _—Akane._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Escribí esto pensando en Yuu nuevamente molesto por imaginarse a Akane creciendo como una chica tan "super" perfecta **;D**_ _La inspiración me llegó súbitamente tras ver el Opening de la segunda temporada de OnS y de re-verme el episodio 1 ( **a pesar de que sentí que la nueva intro era muy distinta al primer opening al que todos nos acostumbramos** ) ya cuando Ferid mató a todos los niños del orfanato Hyakuya, dejando a Akane para el final y especialmente ante la reacción desesperada de Yuu a causa de ello… ***La golpean las ilusas fangirls que piensan que Ferid "shippea" el MikaYuu lol*** Ajá, ajá, digan lo que quieran, pero ni ustedes podrán negar que la actitud de Yuu fue sumamente extraña en aquél momento, por eso elegí esta pareja ( **espero que más gente deje de perderse la ternura que tuvo y sigue teniendo este par :D** ) **~.~**_


End file.
